Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a liquid crystal display techniques. More particularly, it's related to a liquid crystal and a liquid crystal display.
The Related Arts
FFS (Fringe Field Switching) has been widely used in a small size display. The FFS structure usually disposed a pixel electrode and a common electrode on a lateral side of the thin film transistor array substrate, and a color filter disposed on another substrate. Both of the two substrates have an alignment membrane on the surface, and liquid crystals are aligned laterally by rubbing or photo-alignment technology. When increasing voltage between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, these two electrodes will form a horizontal electric field and the liquid crystal will rotate accordingly to perform the display function. The transmitting rate is one of the most important indicators of the liquid crystal display device, especially for the high resolution display device (>300 ppi). Aperture ratio and RC delay are the key factors to limit the transmitting rate. Because the color filter, the thin film transistor array and the pixel electrode are disposed on the different substrates of the know FFS display, the transmitting rate does not reach the target.
Therefore, this invention provides a liquid crystal display and a liquid crystal panel to solve the technical problems mentioned above.